


Penny In The Air

by QueenBoudica



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Deathfic, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica/pseuds/QueenBoudica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on Penny's thoughts just before her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: major character death, graphic depictions of violence, grief, POV dying character, friendly fire

Penny stared down at her stomach, seeing the gleaming metallic shrapnel stained crimson with blood. She idly wondered whose blood it was, as she felt an icy chill sweep through her bones, causing her to tremble uncontrollably. 

Dimly, she became aware of a clamour echoing throughout the room. A flash of movement caused her to turn her head.

A blob of white solidified into Billy. Why he was wearing a lab coat, Penny wasn’t sure, but her focus was drawn to the distraught look on his face. Puzzled, Penny observed him as he knelt next to her. His hands were hovering over her, and he was frantically speaking. The words seemed fuzzy to her, and she couldn’t make them out.

Billy shouldn’t worry. Couldn’t he see she was going to be okay? Captain Hammer would get rid of that Horrible man and they would be fine. Billy clearly didn’t realize this, however, as his grip on her tightened, and his words blurred together. She tried to reassure him. 

After all, Captain Hammer would save them.


End file.
